Family Part 4
by liliesandroses54
Summary: Another part in my Family stories, the baby is coming! The first ones don't have to be read, but it does help. In the Sherlock section, but will later be changed to the crossover section. Harry Potter/ Sherlock


*A/N: I just wanna thank everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted, or put any of my Family stories on their favorite lists. I really didn't expect such a positive response, so thanks so much! Now here is part four that many people have asked for.

Family Part 4

Molly was methodically working on Mrs. Grayson when that distinctive 'crack' pierced the silence. She looked up, ready to snap at whatever relation decided to interrupt her this week. But her retort died on her lips at the sight in front of her. Scorpius Malfoy stood across the autopsy table.

He looked paler than Molly had ever seen him, and that was something since he always looked deathly pale to begin with. He looked flustered, his cloak was half way on, and his usually impeccable hair was in disarray. His wide eyes shifted from Molly down to the open body cavity and his open mouth slammed shut. "Eyes up here, Scorpius, I'd rather not have up puking." Molly ordered.

Scorpius quickly looked up and Molly moved to cover the sixty something year old woman. "What can I do you for, Malfoy?"

"You mad at us now too, Weasley?" He asked in a worried tone.

Molly rolled her eyes as she pulled off her glasses and cover. "Course not. Haven't been in nine months, the rest of the family will come around after the baby is born."

Some color came back to Scorpius' face, before it slightly drained away again. "Good, cause the baby is coming, now!" He said with a panicked grin.

"What?" Molly shrieked. "You're discussing family issues when Rose is in labor? Wait, you left her alone? She's probably scared out of her mind and you left her alone? Malfoy, do you want to die?"

Scorpius gapped at her. "She screamed at me to come and get you. She said she'd curse me into oblivion if I didn't. And you know how scary her bat-boogey hexes are, so here I am."

Molly let out a soft chuckle; she was glad that she had never been on the receiving end of one of those curses. But she was quickly back into panic mode. "Okay, you are going to go back home and wait for me there. Get Rose ready to go to St. Mungo's. But for Merlin's sake do not apparate or Floo her there. I'll call a cab, just keep her calm. Think you can do that?"

Scorpius gave her a fake salute before vanishing. As soon as he was gone Molly had her phone out to call a cab. "Is he a magician too, Molly?" Sherlock's smug voice came from the door.

"He's training with my uncle." Molly came up with quickly. She then tossed her phone to John. "Tell them to send a cabbie to 32 Harris Street, Wandsworth. Can I help you with something?" She asked Sherlock as she rushed around, throwing things in her purse and grabbing her jacket.

"I wanted another tongue for an experiment that John ruined." He said, with a quick glare directed at his flatmate.

"Sorry, not today I really have to go. Come back in a day or two." Molly spoke quickly, as she wheeled Mrs. Grayson back into the freezer. Her autopsy would just have to wait.

"But I need it now. Did you do something new to your hair?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Not going to work today, Sherlock. I really don't have time for this. I'll get you a tongue tomorrow." Molly then stepped around him and hurried out of the lab.

John gave him a look, before hanging up the phone. "You really shouldn't have pestered her so. Now I'm going to run and give her this back." He motioned to the phone and then walked out into the long hallway. But Molly was nowhere to be seen. "Where did she go?"

Sherlock came to stand next to John in the doorway. He in turn looked down the empty hallway and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a noise from John's hand.

John stared at Molly's ringing phone for a moment longer, before he answered it. He brought it up to his ear, but quickly yanked it away at the screaming coming from it. "MOLLY FREDERICK WEASLEY, WHERE THE BLODDY HELL ARE YOU? I'M IM LABOUR! LABOUR FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

John stared at the phone like it was a ticking time bomb. Sherlock stared at it curiously as the woman on the phone continued to shriek. The woman abruptly stopped as she had a more quiet conversation with some other woman. There was a curse from over the phone, from someone who sounded like Molly and then there was a 'crack.'

John and Sherlock stared at each other as they heard an identical 'crack' from behind them. They turned to see Molly snatch the phone out of John's hand. She stared at them like a deer caught in headlights, before the woman over the phone started yelling again. Molly put the phone to her ear, flinching slightly. "ROSE!" She ordered sternly. "Give the phone to Scorpius."

There was the sound of a scuffle trough the line and Molly heard Rose scream, "But I'm in labour!" Before Scorpius' calmer voice filtered through.

"Molly, what the bloody hell am I supposed to do. She keeps saying she won't go to St. Mungo's."

Molly sighed heavily and made to move back out into the hall. "I'll be there in a few seconds, just keep her calm." But as she moved past Sherlock and John, they both grabbed her elbows and held her in place. She squirmed for a moment, but their grips stayed firm. Molly sighed again and pressed the phone into her shoulder as she glared. "Let go of me boys, I don't have time for this, and getting some one splinched is not on my to-do list for today."

"Splinched?" John asked, confusion written all over his face.

Molly opened her mouth to explain, but a faint shouting interrupted her. She put the phone back to her ear. "Malfoy, stop acting like the spineless ferret the people think you are and breathe. Now what the hell did she do?"

"She told the cabbie to go to St. Bart's, instead of St. Mungo's."

John visible flinched as Molly screamed, "She did WHAT? Oh, Albus is going to kill her, he was really looking forward to delivering that baby."

"He was?" Scorpius sounded generally surprised.

"Mhmm," Molly hummed. She leaned back to rest against something, the adrenaline from earlier leaving. "So you get to call him and tell him that Rose wants to come here."

Another scream of, "I'm in LABOUR!" came through the line. It was quickly followed by some deeper grumbling.

"The cabbie says he'll kick us out if she screams again." Scorpius sounded nervous again.

"Then tell her to shut up. I'll meet you guys up front in a couple of minutes. And for the love of Merlin don't do anything to conspicuous."

"So Rose waddling around, yelling for a healer would be a no."

Molly quickly pushed off what she had been leaning on. "Yes, Scorpius that would be a very big no…" The last word was said slowly as realization hit Molly and her face turned red. She spun around to face Sherlock. He had a hand over his gut from where Molly had elbowed him as she got up from leaning on him.

"I'll be up in thirty seconds. Don't talk to anyone but the receptionist." Molly hung up the phone. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sherlock shook his head. Molly watched as his curls flew back and forth.

"Go deal with your cousin. I won't have access if she gets you fired."

Molly smiled at both men, before she bolted out of the lab and towards that stairs.

*A/N: Thoughts? I'll most likely write a part 5, eventually.


End file.
